The Dirty Electrician
by Caiteexx
Summary: One Shot. Serena catches the electrician snooping through her drawers but when she confronts him, the tables turn. Who will save her? A story I wrote ages ago.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dirty Electrician  
>Caiteexx<strong>

The water parted gently as two silky legs dipped in. Serena had been looking forward to this all day. After a hard day at the office, it was always good to come home a soak in the tub for a few hours. Today she deserved it more than anything. Working as a nurse at the local hospital, she suffered everyday from loud children crying and screaming, patients that wouldn't listen to the doctors orders and frantic parent s who were over protective of their children. With a 13 hour day, 6am to 7pm, Serena was amazed that she sunk into the tub gracefully when she was clearly tired enough to just drop into the water.

Today she spent at least 2 hours trying to convince a hysterical mother that her son was going to be fine, that he only needed to get a cast on his broken leg and that no it most likely would not mean the end of his dancing career. Any other patient probably thought that her son was a child of 12 who entered ballroom dancing competitions. But no, her son was a man of 36. Old enough to look after himself, she thought to herself. Serena rolled her eyes, this was her time. A getaway from work, not a time for her to be thinking over the stressful day she had just finished.

She closed her eyes and sunk further down into the heavenly hot water. Just as soon as she was relaxed, the light above her began buzzing. She opened an eye, looking up at the globe that was ruining her peace. She sighed, rising from the tub to turn the light off. She would replace the globe tomorrow. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her wet form before taking a step out onto the dry bath mat. She took a few steps towards the switch, not looking where she was going. Instead of gracefully stepping over her clothes from that day, she tripped over her white nurse uniform taking a fall towards the bathroom door. Her hand landed on the light switch so forcefully that the switch was pressed into the socket, Serena's wet hand getting a light zap from it.

"Are you kidding me?" She groaned, pushing herself upright. She tried fiddling with the socket, trying to see whether she could fix it herself to no avail. She hit the switch in annoyance when she realised she'd have to get an electrician to come and have a look at it. Serena picked up her dirty clothes and shoved in the clothes hamper before miserably looking over at her bathtub. Soaking would have to wait.

Trudging into her bedroom, Serena quickly gave her body and blonde hair a dry with the towel and threw on some lounge clothes. An oversized t-shirt, which was quickly becoming damp along the shoulders from her hair and a pair of shorts from one of her summer pyjama sets. She then grabbed the phone book, looked up the local electrician and dialled the number.  
>"Hi my name is Serena. I accidentally smashed my light switch and I can't get it fixed. I know you're probably getting ready to finish for the day and normally I wouldn't worry about it but I would like it fixed as soon as possible, since it's in my bathroom. I just don't want anyone to get electrocuted. Is it possible for you to send someone over now?"<p>

With a sigh of relief, Serena gave the guy her address. Maybe she'd be able to get back to her bath sooner than she thought. She hung up and made herself a cup of coffee, waiting for the electrician to arrive. He arrived within the half hour and once Serena showed him towards the bathroom, he got to work. The man looked in his early 30's but was far from what she had expected for an electrician. He was short and stout, a chubby face and greasy hair. When Serena had opened the door and let him in, his grin was too seedy for her liking but maybe she was just imagining it. She had after all had a big day at work.

At first, Serena stayed and watched the man working but after a while, the awkward questions and lustful looks that he was giving her started to make her uncomfortable.  
>"Having a bath, aye?" He asked in a husky voice.<br>She smiled, trying to turn the small talk back to the job at hand. "Well I was trying to, until the light started flickering. I was going to switch it off and replace it tomorrow but I tripped and here we are."  
>The man nodded gruffly, "You live alone?"<br>Serena raised an eyebrow at his choice of conversation direction but shrugged it off as curiosity. Perhaps he didn't get many people to talk to him. "Yeah, I work at a hospital so it doesn't leave much room for friends, only neighbours."  
>"No boyfriend?"<br>She shook my head.  
>"You know-" he started, only to be cut off by the phone ringing. She was glad for the excuse to get out of this guys presence.<br>"I'll be back," Serena announced, rushing off to grab the phone in the kitchen.

She reached it in time, just as the answering machine was about to pick it up. "Hello? Oh hi Mum, how are you? Yeah I know I haven't been able to call you lately. I'm really sorry. Well I've been really busy at the hospital. I know but it pays the bills. Oh um, I can't really talk at the moment. No I'm not avoiding you, Mum! It's just that I've got the electrician in the bathroom working and I don't know, he kind of gives me the creeps. I'll be fine. I'll call later. Bye Mum. Yes okay Mum, BYE!"  
>Serena headed back towards her bedroom, where she had left the electrician in the bathroom.<p>

"How's it going ther-" She started to say as she turned the corner into her bedroom but trailed off when she caught the electrician I her room. Looking in her underwear drawer. "Excuse me! What the hell do you think you are doing?"  
>Having been caught, the man turned around with a pair of Serena's best lace panties in his hands. A pair she hardly wore because it was too itchy.<br>"I've finished in the bathroom." Was all he said.  
>Serena couldn't think of a time she had ever felt as angry as she did then, he was snooping around in her private stuff. "And what you thought 'Oh well, she's distracted so why not have a look at her underwear?'"<br>The man smirked, "Yeah basically"  
>She stormed over to the man and snatched the garment out of his hand and threw them back into the open draw, slamming it shut. "You make me sick," she spat.<p>

The man grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close to him where she could feel how sick he really was. "I make you sick do I? Hmmm... I'll show you how sick I really am." He sneered, pushing me over to the bed. Serena landed on her back and the man wasted no time getting on top of her. "I wonder what you're wearing under those skanky shorts."  
>Serena struggled as she felt his hand stroke up her thigh to the waistband of her pyjama shorts. "Get off me you sick freak!" She squealed, her eyes opened wide as she felt him trying to pull her shorts down.<p>

"Oh c'mon you love it. You want this more than I do." He grinned.  
>"Stop! Leave me alone. Get away from me!" Serena screamed with tears streaming down her face, hoping she was loud enough for the neighbours to hear.<br>"Shut up, Bitch! What underwear are you wearing today?" The man asked, menacingly and despite Serena's screams, he pulled her shorts down by her ankles.  
>The electrician caught sight of her white cotton underwear and sneered. "How disappointing, I would have loved to see you in a thong. Easy access" He spoke, tracing the middle of Serena's underwear and applying pressure when he reached her clit. "You like that, slut?"<br>She screamed as loud as she possibly could, hoping to god that someone would save her. When no one came to her rescue, she closed her eyes wishing she was dead.

Her prayers were finally answered when she felt the weight on top of her disappeared. Opening her eyes she sat up to find two men brawling. Wiping her tears away so she could see clearly, she watched as the electrician fell to the ground, her neighbour Darien standing above him with a face with pure disgust. For a moment she thought Darien was going to continue beating the man up who now laid sprawled on the floor below her bed.  
>Serena pulled the ends of her t-shirt down, trying to cover herself as she sniffed, "Thank you" she whispered.<br>Darien almost didn't hear her but caught on to what she was saying. He stepped over the man laying on the ground and took Serena into his arms, "Serena..."  
>The fact of what she had just faced was killing him. No women should have to face something like that, let alone Serena, his quiet neighbour. He pulled away and cupped her face, forcing her to look into his eyes which were searching hers for an answer. "He didn't... Did he?" he asked, half afraid of what he would do to the unconscious man if her answer was yes."<br>She shook her head, looking down in what could only be described as shame. "No, you- You stopped him before."  
>Darien took her back into his arms again, holding on to her for his dear life and she took comfort from his warmth and kindness.<p>

Suddenly police burst into the room to find Serena in Darien's arm on the bed and a man who was obviously the dirty scum lying on the floor. The man was loaded into the ambulance despite everyone's opinions on what should happen to him. A statement was taken and Serena was free to go back home. Darien however convinced her to live with him for a few days, until she was ready to go back to her room.

And that was the start of a wonderful friendship which later turned into a beautiful relationship.


	2. Please Read

Hey Guys :)

So pretty much all of you either didn't realise this was a one shot or were disappointed that it was. In the end, all you have told me in a round about way that you would like me to carry on with this story. At the moment I do not think it's wise to start another story, seeing as I already have two stories that I am currently updating and one that I should be updating. Once I have either more spare time on my hands or have completed one of my current stories, then I'll consider carrying on with this.

I'm sorry to disappoint everyone but it was supposed to be just a one shot. Though I am slightly glad that you liked it this much :)

Thanks everyone!

Caiteexx


End file.
